


Waiting for Spring

by rebecca_selene



Category: The Others (2001)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-05
Updated: 2012-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-29 00:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebecca_selene/pseuds/rebecca_selene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anne reflects on her situation post-canon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting for Spring

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2011 [](http://fandomwords100.livejournal.com/profile)[**fandomwords100**](http://fandomwords100.livejournal.com/) 2011 31 Day Drabble Challenge [picture prompt 3](http://fandomwords100.livejournal.com/210881.html)

Anne stepped slowly into the sunlight, and when boils didn’t erupt on her skin, she skipped off after Nicholas.

Ghost or not, the winter air soon made her red nose run. Giving Nicholas a five minute warning, she picked up a leaf by its stem from the snow.

Why had they discovered freedom in winter? She didn’t want this dry brown leaf, so like the pressed ones her mother had brought her _before_. She wanted to run through the trees with their green leaves still attached and alive.

She sighed, called her brother, and went inside for Mrs. Mills’ lunch.


End file.
